


A rose for Ciri

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Series: Wish for a happy ending [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), F/M, Friendship, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Slow Romance, Tender Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: He watched her silently for a moment and thought about her words. "Maybe I will...", he finally replied hesitantly and a warm smile spread over Ciri's face, making her eyes shine.Suddenly, Dettlaff realized that he was smiling too and he lowered his gaze to the ground in irritation.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Dettlaff van der Eretein, Dettlaff van der Eretein & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Series: Wish for a happy ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640272
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	A rose for Ciri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine Rose für Ciri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804852) by [Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel). 



> The story sets six years after the events of [Everything is going to be fine in the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542040/chapters/53865811).
> 
> **But it can be read for itself without any problems**.  
>  There are some references to persons from the previous story, but they don't matter to this story.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so please be lenient. 
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

Dettlaff grinded his teeth gruffly.  
Slowly he stepped out of the shadows in which he had been hiding for the last few minutes to study the surroundings unrecognized at first.  
He was uncomfortable walking around the vineyard in broad daylight, but as far as he could tell, the owner of the house was absent.  
Even the few workers, who were pulling the weeds between the vines in spite of the heat of the day, stayed at the borders of the estate and were therefore far enough away that they didn't notice the presence of the Vampire.

Only one person was in the immediate vicinity.  
Regis sat on the veranda of Corvo Bianco and was completely lost in a book.

While Dettlaff approached his brother in blood, his blue eyes widened in astonishment.  
A few years had passed since Regis had retired from Nazair and left him to the dull thoughts and company of his lower relatives. Years which were obviously very good to the Vampire.

Certainly, he still refused to drink blood, otherwise his regeneration would have been finished long ago, but he looked much better than when they last met.  
The grey hair gradually became darker again and the exhausted expression had completely disappeared. Regis looked extremely fresh and satisfied.  
His usual slightly tattered clothes had given way to a simple light linen shirt and dark trousers. Both undecorated, but in perfect condition.

Dettlaff raised an eyebrow in amazement when he stopped in front of the other Vampire, who apparently still hadn't noticed his presence.  
"You seem quite satisfied," he finally took the floor and watched, while shaking his head, as Regis flinched and dropped the book.

In the wide-open eyes was a distinct surprise visible.  
"Dettlaff?" Regis asked incredulously. But only a moment later a joyful smile lay on his face and he got up to greet him. "So, you have finally decided to give up your exile? That's wonderful," explained he in a very good mood. "I am happy to see you. However, I must admit that I am quite surprised to see you here in Toussaint, of all places. It would probably be wise for you to stay away from this area for a few more decades."  
"I would have," Dettlaff replied seriously. "But since you preferred the company of this Witcher over mine, I had no choice but to come and find you."  
Regis cleared his throat embarrassed. "It is a little more complicated, my friend. A lot has changed in recent years. But I'm always aware of my debt to you."  
"A debt I do not intend to claim", Dettlaff replied dryly.  
Regis looked at him irritated for a moment, but then he quickly picked up courage again and pointed to another chair with his hand. "Please, take a seat," he invited him and sat down again as well. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

Dettlaff responded to the invitation and sat down before answering. "I just came to inquire about your well-being."  
An embarrassed smile flitted across Regis' face. "I'm flattered, my friend. I'm fine. I'm very well."  
"I see," replied Dettlaff. "I'm amazed that you're recovering so well without any blood."  
Regis sighed softly. "My dear Dettlaff, my life has changed a lot. I think I have found something that satisfies me far more than blood," he explained cryptically. But he set about adding something else when the sound of a door stopped him.

Dettlaff followed his gaze and saw a little blonde girl, with big dark eyes, step out of the main house of the estate.  
The girl was visibly struggling with the weight of a teapot she was holding in her small hands.

They watched in silence as the girl came towards them, groaning, and then laboriously lifted the heavy teapot onto the table. When she finally succeeded, she climbed onto the bench next to Regis' chair and pulled the pot towards her.  
An affectionate smile crept up on Regis' face while the girl refilled his cup. "Thank you very much."

Intricately, the girl put the teapot back on the table and smiled at him in return.  
Then Regis suddenly drew a small branch with elongated, dark green leaves and many small blue-violet flowers from his pocket and held it out to the girl at first without a word.

Dettlaff watched in amazement as she tilted her head and thought hard with a pinched face.  
He was already starting to ask Regis what this meant when the child's face suddenly brightened. "Hyssopus offi... Offi...", she began hesitantly. " Officinalis. Hyssopus Officinalis," she added triumphantly a moment later and made a small enthusiastic hop as Regis nodded smilingly.

"Go on," he prompted her.  
Again the girl tilted her head and put a finger to her lips. "Commonly known as hyssop."  
"Correct," the Vampire confirmed her again. "And what do we use the plant for?"  
"Um, as an herb it is used for stomach ailments and taken as tea it helps with nervousness," she enumerated. "And it goes well with fish and poultry," she quickly added.

Regis laughed softly. "Excellent, Rabea. You are studying very hard. And I have the impression that Marlene has decided to complement our lessons."  
This time the girl scratched her feet embarrassed and wiggled a little uncertainly. "I like cooking with Marlene...", she broke off the sentence in shock when she accidentally looked at Dettlaff and apparently perceived him correctly for the first time. She stared at the Vampire out of her big dark eyes and put a finger on her mouth again. "Oh", she said, long and drawn-out, and then immediately turned around to scurry back into the house.

Regis laughed gently while Dettlaff looked after the child in amazement.  
When he had recovered from his confusion a moment later, he turned to Regis again. "How old is this child?"  
"She is five," Regis replied smiling and took a sip of his tea.  
"Five?", Dettlaff repeated in amazement. "And you already teach her lessons in alchemy?"  
Regis calmly waved away. "Some basics. She demands them. In fact, she seems to really enjoy it and has talent as well." He smiled briefly. "Who would have thought that a child could get excited about that. Especially if she could learn swordsmanship from Witchers instead."

The front door opened once more and the girl came out into the yard again. In her hand she held another cup and a small plate on which several pastries were piled up. She walked very slowly and carefully and had her eyes firmly fixed on the plate so as not to drop anything.

Dettlaff watched her again in amazement as she placed the cup on the table and climbed back onto the bench to fill it.  
After she had poured, she pushed the cup towards Dettlaff.  
Surprised, the Vampire sat up in his chair. "Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome." She smiled blissfully at him. "I'm Rabea and what's your name?"  
"Dettlaff", he replied monosyllabically. The child irritated him, but he couldn't really define what was bothering him.

She continued to smile at him and since he didn't know what he should say to her, he reached into his pocket instead and took out a small carved figure. He leaned forward a little and held the toy in front of her.  
Rabeas eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Is that for me?" she asked excitedly and squeaked with pleasure as he nodded affirmatively.  
She took the small wooden figure in her hands and stared at it in admiration. "A raven. How beautiful," she breathed in awe. "Thank you, Dettlaff."

He returned her smile for a moment, but then his gaze touched Regis and Dettlaff stiffened in astonishment. The other Vampire smiled at him so broadly that his teeth were showing to best advantage. There was no sign of his usual restraint.  
"What's so funny?", he asked irritated.  
"I'm glad you're here," Regis replied, still grinning. "And I hope you'll stay a while?"  
"I don't think that would be a particularly good idea. The Witcher would certainly cause problems."  
Regis waved. "Geralt probably won't be too happy, but as long as you don't mention... events like your last stay here, he might agree."  
"I'm not going back among people," Dettlaff made it clear.  
"You won't have to, my friend. But I would advise you to reconsider, though", Regis replied.  
The sound of hectic footsteps drew their attention to the gate.

A maid had entered the courtyard and was now running towards them determinedly. Dettlaff stiffened again, but Regis got up from his chair and took a few steps towards her. "Is everything all right?", he asked anxiously.  
The woman came to a halt panting in front of him and shook her head. "Andrèe has fallen," she pressed her out laboriously as she gasped for breath. "He's in terrible pain. Could you...?" She stopped when Regis got ahead of her. "Of course."  
He turned and reached for his bag. To Dettlaff he said: "Could you look after Rabea for a moment? I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Dettlaff took one quick look at the girl who was still sitting across from him and beamed at him. He nodded silently and Regis smiled gratefully.

Without a word he watched as Regis followed the woman from the yard. He turned back to the girl only when a soft rustle tore him from his thoughts.  
Rabea had leaned over the table and taken a cookie from the plate. She smiled happily as she bit into the luggage.  
"I suppose you like cookies?" he asked, because he could think of nothing better. She nodded first and then reached for a second cookie. "Everyone likes them. Or not?", she added insecurely as Dettlaff puckered his brows.  
"I can' t tell," he replied and thought about it. "I don't think that I have ever tried one."  
Rabea stared at him with her mouth open in astonishment. Suddenly she leaned back over the table and pushed the plate towards him.  
A small smile plucked at the corners of his mouth as he followed her implied invitation and took one of the small pastries.

She watched him with eagle eyes as he first sniffed at the cookie curiously and then timidly bit off a piece.  
The happy smile did not return to her face until he nodded approvingly immediately afterwards. "They're delicious."  
Rabea nodded violently. "Marlene's a great baker."

Again, the sound of a door distracted Dettlaff. He stiffened uneasily in his chair as the front door opened again and a young woman with ash blond, almost white hair stepped into the yard. He was annoyed that despite his uncomfortable feeling he had decided to visit Regis during the day.

The woman looked around briefly and grinned when she saw Rabea and Dettlaff sitting on the veranda.

"Is that Marlene?", Dettlaff asked the girl, while the woman slowly approached her. Rabea looked up briefly from the small raven figure she was holding in her hands and shook her head laughing. "No, that is Ciri."  
"Ciri?", he asked. "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon", the child confirmed. "Uncle Geralt's daughter."  
"His daughter?" he repeated with astonishment.  
"Foster daughter," corrected the woman and approached the table. She must have heard the last part of their conversation because she nodded slightly to him and said, "Please just call me Ciri."  
Dettlaff stared at her in surprise for a moment, then bowed his head. "Dettlaff van der Eretein."

Ciri's pretty face suddenly darkened. At once, Dettlaff strained himself further and declared himself a fool.  
If she was the Witcher's daughter, she most likely knew who he was and what he had done.

"Dettlaff...?" she repeated slowly. "The Dettlaff, who some years ago here in Toussaint...?" She didn't finish the sentence, but he knew his suspicions were sufficiently confirmed.  
He hesitated at first, but then nodded stiffly and watched her reaction attentively.  
"I see," she replied earnestly, and Dettlaff watched the muscles of her jaw grind.  
"I have no intention of repeating this," he hastened to make himself clear.  
"I'm glad to hear that." She stared at him silently for a moment as if she wanted to memorize his features. After a few moments he began to feel uneasy under the intense gaze of her green eyes. He realized that he was still holding the bitten cookie in his hand and suddenly felt very ridiculous.

While he thought about what to do with the cookie, Ciri spoke to him again. "Are you feeling better now?"  
Irritated, he stared at the woman and wondered what she meant.  
Suddenly, Ciri looked embarrassed and she smiled uncertainly. "Excuse me. Regis told me what happened back then, and more importantly, how it happened."  
"Oh," he replied, looking insecurely at the ground at his feet. "I think I'm over it," he finally replied timidly.  
"I am glad," replied Ciri. "I am sorry that you had to make such bad experiences with humans. ...We aren't all like this," she added a moment later.  
Dettlaff snorted quietly. " Regis also pointed this out repeatedly."  
"Well I think Regis knows what he's talking about," she replied chuckling. "Maybe you'll give us another chance sometime?"

He watched her silently for a moment and thought about her words. "Maybe I will...", he finally replied hesitantly and a warm smile spread over Ciri's face, making her eyes shine.  
Suddenly, Dettlaff realized that he was smiling too and he lowered his gaze to the ground in irritation.

Ciri must have sensed his embarrassment, because she now directed her attention to the girl. "What have you got there?" she asked interested.  
Enthusiastically, Rabea held up her new toy so Ciri could get a better view.  
"What a beautiful bird," she said.  
"Isn't it?", the girl replied. "Dettlaff gave it to me."  
Ciri looked at the Vampire again and nodded approvingly. "That is very nice of him."

When the man did not reply, she turned to the child again. "Has Geralt come back yet?" Rabea shook her head without looking up. "Where is Regis anyway?" Ciri asked.  
This time, Dettlaff replied. "Someone is hurt and he was asked for help."  
"Oh, I see," she replied.  
"Well, what do you think about picking some flowers for the dining room, Rabea?" Immediately the child looked up and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes, let's pick some flowers. Dettlaff you'll come, won't you?" she asked with bright eyes.

The Vampire first looked at the girl in amazement and then at Ciri, who also looked at him questioningly. He did not really know what to do. But since he had no idea when Regis would return, his only alternative was to sit on the veranda and do nothing. Besides, Regis had asked him to look after the girl and he had promised to do so.

He nodded after a brief moment and got up from his chair.

~

They had been strolling silently side by side along the narrow path for a while when they reached a flowering meadow behind the main building of Corvo Bianco.  
Suddenly Rabea let go of Ciri's hand and pointed to a distant spot. "Look, there are cornflowers," she said excitedly and ran towards it.  
Laughing, Ciri looked after her. "What a bundle of energy. I really feel a little sorry for Geralt, when I think that I was like that as a child."  
Dettlaff hummed approvingly and watched Rabea picking single cornflowers and bundling them into a bouquet. "She is... your child?", he finally asked thoughtfully.

Ciri flinched in surprise. "What? Why? What makes you think so?"  
Surprised by her violent reaction, Dettlaff took a step back. "I only thought, because... you two seem very close. I just wondered who her parents were," he said apologetically.  
Ciri stared at him with open mouth in disbelief. "You really have no idea, do you?"  
Confused, Dettlaff shook his head.  
"Dettlaff, Rabea is Regis' daughter."

"His DAUGHTER?" he repeated after a moment, stunned.  
Ciri watched compassionately as he struggled with his composure. "So, you haven't met his family yet?" she asked timidly.  
It took a while before he reacted to her and shook his head. "I... I had no idea," he still stammered in dismay. "Family... . Now I finally understand why he left."  
"Didn't he tell you?" she asked again.  
A sad smile crept across Dettlaff's face before he answered. "I wouldn't have listened to him." He brushed over his mouth and turned his back to her. "He was indeed right. My behaviour was childish."  
Ciri reached out her hand to comfort him on his shoulder, but just before she touched him, she hesitated. Uncertain if she was going too far.

While she was still thinking about what she could do, Rabea came towards them again, her arm full of cornflowers.  
Dettlaff jerked a little when the child stood up in front of him and held a flower up to him. "Here. That's the prettiest one. It's for you."  
"Thank you," he murmured monosyllabically and accepted it.  
Rabea didn't seem to mind his behaviour and fished a smaller plant with tiny white and pink flowers from the bouquet and held it out to Ciri. "Do you know what this one is?" she asked curiously.

Ciri leaned forward and looked at the flower brooding. "No, I am afraid I don't know," she replied after a moment. "It would be best to take it with you and ask Regis about it."  
The girl nodded in agreement and carefully put the plant in her pocket.

"You really enjoy knowing plants and their effects, don't you?" Dettlaff asked thoughtfully.  
Rabea nodded again. "When I grow up, I want to be a doctor. Just like my daddy."

"And I think your father is very glad about that. I sometimes have the impression that he is a little bit sad that your brother has chosen the same path as your mother," laughed Ciri.  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how Dettlaff's facial features derailed. "Brother... mother...?", he stammered stunned and made Ciri laugh again.

"Dettlaff, you should definitely stay for dinner tonight," she said with a grin. "I am sure it will be very exciting. I also promise Geralt will keep his distance."  
He stared at her apathetically at first and then nodded silently, which caused another little laugh at Ciri.  
Suddenly he noticed that she was touching his arm and he let his gaze slide to her hand.

She must have noticed his look because she quickly retreated and cleared her throat embarrassed.  
"Come," she finally said and nodded her head, "or Rabea will run away."

She did not wait for his reaction, but followed the path again, on which the girl was already jumping along in some distance.  
Mechanically, Dettlaff set himself in motion to follow her.  
After a few steps he had caught up with her again, but kept staring at the ground and tried to sort out his confused thoughts.

"Is everything all right?", Ciri asked.  
Dettlaff shrugged uncertainly. "Yes. I suppose so." He took a deep breath and turned to her with a sigh. "I'm just surprised because I didn't expect this."  
He saw her nodding. "I can imagine. I was pretty surprised then, too. Regis never really seemed like the family type, but on the other hand he never revealed much about himself," she replied and gave him another smile.  
Dettlaff also nodded and let his gaze slip back to the ground.

Surprised, he realized that it had to be in the afternoon.  
The sun was low enough for Ciri to cast a long shadow. The light dust of the path formed a strong contrast to this and made it very obvious that he had no shadow.  
Ciri had apparently noticed it too, because she looked smiling at the ground in front of them.  
He watched the woman in silence for a moment and then let his gaze slide back to the spot on his arm where she had just touched him.

"You know what I am, don't you?", he asked her suddenly and tore Ciri from her own thoughts in surprise.  
"Of course," she replied irritated. "A higher Vampire. Why?"  
He waved his head slightly. "I'm just wondering why you don't seem to be worried about this."

Ciri shrugged and turned to face him further as they walked through the first rose arch in front of the herb garden. "Why should I be worried? If you were dangerous, Regis would not have left you alone with Rabea. Besides, Regis is a higher Vampire too and I'm very fond of him."  
She interrupted because she had to laugh. "Although he once scared me very much as a child. He turned into a giant bat and killed several men. Well, at least for a moment I was very frightened. Because actually it was really impressive. He seemed so strong and terrifying. His claws were incredibly long. I guess I..." She stopped and bit her lip in embarrassment when she realized she'd gotten a little too excited. Dettlaff looked at her in amazement. "You have... feelings for him?"

"WHAT? No! For heaven's sake, I didn't mean it that way," she replied frantically and waved her hands. "Of course, I like him, but I only meant that he is an impressive appearance..."  
Again, she left her sentence incomplete when she noticed that the corner of Dettlaff's mouth twitched slightly.

She stood still and put her hands to her sides. "Did you just mock me?" she asked with feigned indignation. Dettlaff did not answer, but turned his head to the side to hide his smile. In disbelief, Ciri shook her head, but then began to laugh. "And I fell for it, as well."

She laid a hand on the back of her neck, sighing, and looked upwards, where a particularly pretty rose caught her eye.  
"Just to be clear, I like strong men, as much as any woman. And Regis smells a lot better than most men. But he doesn't really fit my taste... visually. The man who will win my heart shouldn't just be strong, he should also look little..." While she was talking, she had stood on her toes and reached out for the rose, but the blossom remained just out of her reach.  
Dettlaff noticed her efforts and stepped up to help her. He stretched out his arm and reached for the blossom. "... younger," Ciri finished her sentence the moment Dettlaff lowered his arm to hand her the rose.

Their eyes met over the delicate blossom and Ciri felt the redness rise in her face.  
The clear blue of his eyes captured her gaze and made her dizzy. "T...thank you," she stammered embarrassed when she finally managed to take her eyes off him and turn shyly to the side.

With the loss of the green eyes, Dettlaff also awoke from his rigidity. He lowered the hand in which he had held the rose until now and spread his fingers in irritation.  
There was a tingling sensation from where Ciri's fingers had touched his own when she accepted the rose and it continued down to his stomach.

"Ah, there you are."  
"Regis," exclaimed Ciri in shock, and stroked a strand of hair from her face in embarrassment.  
"Thank you for taking care of Dettlaff in my absence, Cirilla. And Rabea," he added a moment later with a smile as he spotted her through the arches, her arms full of flowers.

"I was afraid you had decided to leave, Dettlaff," he continued, turning to the Vampire. "There are some people I would like you to meet."  
"Your...family?" Dettlaff asked haltingly.  
Regis nods cautiously. "Yes. My family."

A soft cough drew the attention of the Vampires to Ciri, who had meanwhile taken Rabea by the hand again. "We will go ahead."  
Regis nodded to her with a smile. Thank you, Cirilla."

He turned back to Dettlaff. "So, what decision have you made?"  
As expected, he did not get an immediate answer, but instead he watched in amazement as Dettlaff's gaze fell on Ciri for a while and he silently looked behind her.  
Regis almost didn't expect an answer anymore when Dettlaff finally spoke. "I think I would actually like to stay a little longer."  
Without waiting for a reaction, he set off again and just left Regis behind.

In disbelief, Regis stared after him.  
It lasted for a moment, but then a smile slowly crept onto his lips. "Well, this will definitely turn out to be interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
>  **I would be very happy about comments and kudos.**  
>  There will also be a sequel to this story. But I still need some time for the translation.
> 
> If you are curious how Regis came to his family and how he ended up as a resident doctor in Corvo Bianco, I would be very happy if you have a look at the first part of the series.  
>  In the story you can also find pictures of some characters.
> 
> Oh, and if you enjoy reading stories with Dettlaff, then I strongly recommend you to visit [Moths are attracted to light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581791/chapters/51456058) by [Salaka_chan ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaka_chan/pseuds/Salaka_chan)


End file.
